


The Sand

by Twelvefootmountaintroll



Series: Seven Stones [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Broh Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twelvefootmountaintroll/pseuds/Twelvefootmountaintroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble: Bolin and Iroh exchange letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Day four prompt: Rumors.

In due time, Iroh must return to his tour of service. Bolin asks if they can correspond.

“We’ll see.”

He does, a couple weeks later, looking up into the morning sky at the messenger hawk descending toward him.

Iroh’s message is short, terse, with a simple request. Bolin smiles and saves the sprinkling of sand folded into a square of paper— _from the finest black glass sand beach_.

And later, Korra asks Mako; maybe he’s talked to his brother, but why was Bolin sending General Iroh a pressed flower?

_I do find myself missing the scent of the mainland rose._


End file.
